Say what?
by xx Mizz.Masquerade xx
Summary: After being told his speech is confusing, Basil learns a few new lines and decides to test them out.


Reina: Hello, mina-san!

Hime: Are you all doing well?

Reina: Sugoi! Hime is being nice today?

Hime: Aren't I always?

Reina: No

Hime:...

Reina: Anyways, this is a new fic I created! I posted it up before but I took it off, thinking it wasn't that good.

Hime: It wasn't *drinks tea* It was lower than peasant level, even for you

Reina: *sweat drop* Thanks!

Hime: You're welcome *drinks tea*

Reina: Anyway, since then I've improved this fic to try and make it better. I hope I did. Ah, this is my first time writing a fic mainly focused around Basil-kun in it. So for this reason, mina-san, please go easy one me?

Hime: No *drinks tea*

Reina: I WASN'T TALKING TO YOU!

Hime: Urusai, bratty Reina~

Reina: You can't tell me to shut up! This is MY fic interview session!

Hime: *holds up pic of Bel* I'll burn this if you don't

Reina: *zips mouth shut*

Hime: Good little commoner~

Reina: *small moans of protest*

Hime: Kufufufu, read on like your little commoner lives depend on it.

* * *

**Say What?**

"Sawada-dono!" Basil called as he approached Tsuna.

Tsuna turned around and gave a smile. "Ah, Basil-kun. Ohayo" He greeted.

"Ohayo" Basil said, greeting him once more.

The two exchanged smiles again. They were stood in the long hallway of the Vongola mansion, home to the Vongola family and friends.

"How are you doing, Basil-kun?" Tsuna asked.

"I remain select" Basil answered. "Through what medium has thou abide?"

"Eh?"

"I am fine, how has thou been?"

"O-oh. I've been pretty good actually. Though, Reborn's been keeping me pretty busy lately with all the extra training sessions"

"Ah, doth thou beseech any assistance?"

"Huh?"

"Are you in need of any help?"

"Oh. No, it's fine, Basil-kun"

"Hai. Just as long as thou is unequivocal bountiful prior to wane my sustenance"

Tsuna sweat dropped, followed by a heavy sigh. Basil was a nice guy, a very nice guy. But no one could understand what he said sometimes, if not at all! They way he was talking right now, Tsuna thought he was speaking a totally different language altogether!

"Um...a-ano..." Tsuna stuttered.

"Doth thou bear commodity they thirst to declare?" Basil asked.

"..."

"Do you have something you want to say?"

"Y-yeah. B-Basil-kun...I don't really know how to say this but...d-do you think that...m-maybe you could talk...a little...well...differently?"

"What do you mean?"

"W-well, you seem to speak...'formally' all the time, it's hard for anyone to understand you"

"I didn't realise. Sorry"

"A-ah, n-no I'm sorry for offending you, if I did, that is!"

"No, Sawada-dono, you did not offend me in anyway. But your speech has not gone unheard"

"It...it hasn't?"

Basil shook his head. "I understand that my language must be hard for you and everyone around me to understand, so for that I apologise"

Tsuna began frantically waving his arms about and shaking his head. "N-no, don't apologise! If that's how you're used to speaking then it's my fault for not understanding. I-I mean, Gokudera-kun sometimes speaks Italian and it's kind of hard for me to know what he's saying, y'know? And then there's Yamamoto with his...'interesting' description of things"

"But..." Basil began slightly sad, eyes lowered "It seems unfair to everyone...to have to listen to me talk a bunch of gibberish all the time"

"Basil-kun..."

Basil's hand turned into a clenched fist as he squinted his eyes shut tight, as if he was disappointed in himself. He looked up a few minutes later, determination in his eyes.

"Sawada-dono, I'm sorry for all the confusing words I have been using" Basil said. "I promise, I shall learn another form of dialect so that I may have a proper conversation with you...without the formal vocabulary"

"H-hai" Tsuna said, not knowing what else to say.

If only young Tsunayoshi knew of the immense confusion and mishap that was soon about to be brought his way.

******…...**A Few Hours Later…...  


"Ohayo, Bel-kun, Fran-kun" Tsuna greeted the two Varia members as he walked into the main room of the Varia mansion.

"Ah, Tuna-tenth" Fran said to me in his usual monotone voice. "Ohayo"

"Ushishishi. Ohayo, little Vongola" Bel replied.

Tuna-tenth and little Vongola. These were the nicknames Tsuna had been given by the storm and mist guardians, Fran and Belphegor, of Vongola's independent assination group, Varia. Fran was their newest member, replacing the late arcobaleno, Mammon.

Why was the young Vongola decimo currently at the Varia mansion, you may wonder? Why, that is simply because he has business there. A large stack of paperwork had been delivered to the Vongola HQ for the Varia. So Tsuna, being the nice guy he is (and avoiding a bullet from Reborn), decided to deliver the paperwork personally.

"Thanks for going out of your way to deliver the paper work, Tuna-tenth" Fran said as he took the papers from my possession.

"Ah, yeah, you're welcome" Tsuna said.

"Yo s'up!" A familiar voice suddenly came.

Tsuna, Fran and Bel all turned round and looked at the entrance doors. There stood Basil.

"Basil-kun?" Tsuna said, slightly confused.

"Yo?" Bel muttered, a hidden eyebrow raised.

"S'up?" Fran muttered.

"Yo, princey!" Basil said as he walked over to Bel and put fist to fist, as if greeting him "Looking flyer than ever!"

"What?" Bel asked, confused.

"Froggy" Basil said, now next to Fran. "What up, dawg?"

"Dog? What happened to frog?" Fran asked sweat dropping.

"Um...a-ano...Basil-kun" Tsuna stuttered, ready to say something about his strange new speech.

"Yo, what-up, VD?" Basil said, holding Tsuna in a quick 'shoulder to shoulder tap' hug of some sort.

"VD?"

"I'm guessing that means 'Vongola Decimo'" Fran said.

"O-of course it does" Tsuna said in realisation.

"Yo VD, check it. After all that frontin' bout ma speech you did earlier, y'know about my vocab and stuff, I decided to stock up, know what I'm saying? Ma speech yo, it ain't formal no more. It's fresh! So ma breadbin's you ain't gotta fret bout notin' co's I got it all down, yo. So no more of that Shakespeare shizzle. From now on, I'm talking the new hizzle, you get what I'm saying, home brovs?" Basil said. "It gonna be easy, a breezy co's now you ain't gotta worry bout a thingy co's I got it all down, fo sho!

...Silence...

"What on earth are you saying?" Tsuna, Bel and Fran chorused together.

"You guys don't get me?" Basil asked.

"No!" They said.

"Haha, I said you aint' gotta worry bout a thingy co's I got this all down"

"Got what all down, Basil-kun?" Tsuna asked.

"The talk yo!"

"..."

"Basil" Fran began. "Where did you learn all these words from?"

"Oh, from some guys from the hood"

"The hood?"

"Yeah, yeah, the hood"

...Silence...

"Interesting" Fran said, breaking the silence.

"Ushishishi. The prince thinks you're a fool" Bel said to Basil.

"Chill dawg, it's all good" Basil said, giving a thumbs up.

...Silence...

"DID YOU JUST REFER TO ME AS A DOG!" Bel asked in disbelief.

"Well, you are hairy, senpai" Fran said.

Stab.

"Cool, those's knives are looking ace! But don't be hurting the frog, he's dishy"

"I-I'm what?" Fran asked, confused.

"Dishy" Basil repeated.

...Silence...

"Cute" Basil corrected.

"Oooh" Tsuna chorused with Bel and Fran.

"Wait, so you're hitting on me?" Fran asked, making sure he knew what was going on.

"Ushishishi. No one touches the prince's possessions except for the prince" Bel said.

"Bel-senpai, I don't belong to you"

"Silly froggy, of course you do"

Fran gave a quick side glance to the mad prince before shifting his gaze back to Tsuna and Basil.

"Um...a-ano...Basil-kun" Tsuna spoke up "About your new language"

"Oh, it's sounding slick, right, VD?" Basil asked.

"Um...n-no, not really"

"Say what?"

"Basil-kun, although how you spoke before was confusing, how you speak now is even worse. None of us understand a word you're saying and we can't even try to, that's how confusing it is!"

"Yeah" Bel said. "Ushishishi. You can't just make words up and use them, peasant"

Fran sighed and face-palmed at his senpai's stupidity. "Senpai..." Fran muttered, shaking his head a little too.

"If it's okay with you, I'd really like it if you started using your old speech again" Tsuna said.

"Really?" Basil asked, already forgetting his newfound speech.

"Yeah"

Basil stared at Tsuna for a few minutes, thinking about everything he said. "Very well then" Basil said, speaking normally again. "I shan't be speaking in such a language again"

"That's good" Tsuna said, smiling.

Basil smiled back.

Everything was right again.

"Now" Basil began. "Permit us all a secure profound deliberation round a field proceeding from your select"

We all sweat dropped again as his confusing ways came back once more.

"_I've got to start paying attention in English class!" _Tsuna thought.

* * *

Reina: GAH! I know, I know, it was terrible! Horrible even! I made Basil-kun so OOC it deserves it's own name! (I know, that made no sense). Mina-san, gomenasai! *bows* Please forgive me. This is my first time writing for Basil-kun and...I think he got a personality change as well as a change in language.

Hime: Stop whining. You said this was your first attempt at a fic with the Shakespeare commoner in it. *drinks tea*

Reina: B-but-

Hime: But nothing! This is all you could do as you are now.

Reina: H-hai~

Hime: *smirks* Next time, I'll be better

Reina: EH! Y-you! I'M THE AUTHOR HERE!

Hime: Yes, but we're one in the same, ne? I can't have my other half disgracing me, can I? *drinks tea*

Reina: *clenched fist* You...

Hime: Me?

Reina: *pouts* Forget it, I don't have time for your stupid games! *turns back to everyone* Mina-san, I'm sorry for all the confusing language. I got pretty confused myself sometimes. Of course I had to use the thesaurus several times to re-word sentences. Like Basil's last line. Yeah, in English that means "Now, let us discuss a topic of your choice". Yep! Bet you didn't think that that was what it mean! ^^

Mina-san, please don't loose faith in me as my loyalty/skills lies in the prince and his froggy! This was just a...test of some sort to see if this idea was a good one. It probably wasn't. Or maybe with a few alterations it could've been. I'm not quite sure. And again, please go easy on me seeing as this was a first-time thing. If anything, it's supposed to be 100% humour fic

Hime: But it's not so, oh well.

Reina: *sends Hime a glare* Anyway, please-*gets pushed out the way*

Hime: Kufufufu, read and review with your commoner level dying will~

Reina: *gets up* HIME!

Mina-san again, gomenasai for any OCC-ness and confusing language. Hopefully any future fics I write won't seem this bad.

Ja ne!


End file.
